the_war_zonefandomcom-20200215-history
Varkon Osiris
Varkon Armis Osiris is the Leader of a Assassin-for-hire group, The Vigilantes, whom are based in Los Angeles, California. Varkon is a Veteran, a former officer, and has served in the U.S. Military for more than 30 years. History Early life Varlkon was born on November 23rd, 1952 to Armis and Ethellia Osiris in New York City, New York. He was the first of three sibilings, with a brother named Gray born in 1960 and a sister named Nynra born in 1966. As a kid and teenager, he was trained in shooting, weightlifting, several types of Martial Arts, and Aviation Piloting. He was physically healthy, but also incredibly intelligent, able to form strategies and plans quickly. Military service At the age of 17, however, he dropped out of Senior high school and enlisted in the military, and was sent to Vietnam as a private, and quickly befriended Romus Crubrack and served under his father's command. During the War, however, Romus was caught in a explosion and was forced to have his hands amputated and replaced by hooks. This forced him to leave the military, devastating Varkon. Varkon continued to fight in Vietnam until 1975, when the War ended. Then he settled in London, England for a short period of time, then left to Los Angeles, where he settled down. He then took up a career as a shooter, and was offered the chance to be in the Olympics, but denied the offer. In 1987 Armis, Varkon's father, died of Pancreatic Cancer, prompting Varkon to travel the world until 1994, when he resettled in L.A. and assisted in training new recruits until 1998, where he resigned from the army for a short period of time. Breaking Point On December 31st, 1999, Varkon met with teo officials named Arkeil Shakespeare and Serax Gustiv, the latter who knew Armis. He was given an offer to lead a group called The Vigilantes, ''a group of Mercenaries who would be hired to stop terrorist plots and protecting Government leaders. After some heavy negotiations, he agreed to lead the group if it ever came together. After 9/11, Varkon and "Gray" were dispatched to Afghanistan in 2001 by the order of the President of the U.S.A. However, in 2002, "Gray" went M.I.A (Missing in Action) while helping refugees escape. Afer an explosion he was caught in, no one was able to find "Gray's" body, prompting the Military to declare him dead. This finally brought Varkon to his breaking point, prompting him to leave the army for good and go into retirement in L.A. The Vigilantes In 2006, Varkon met Romus at a convention selling his memoir. After a hearty reunion, Varkon told Romus about ''The Vigilantes, ''the latter advising Varkon to form it, with Romus being the first join Varkon. Other recruits included Canadian Pyro Hynrek Williams, Cold War Veteran "Ripper", Politic Englishman Movark McKillian, and High-school dropout Gunris Cockburn. The team's first mission was to raid a Russian Trade Ship that was illegally transporting bombs to a facility in the Carribean. After disposing of the bombs, the group earned $4,000,000 total, enough to buy an abandoned warehouse in L.A. for a base, weapons, computers and hacking devices, and a broken-down Antonov An-2 (Later fixed by Romus), the latter named ''The Valkyrie. '' Over 2006 to 2015, their missions included the destruction of a Nuclear Power Plant, guarding the Bulgarian U.N. ambassador, and even rescuing a group of government officials held hostage. Additionally, the team recruited 18-year old Martial Artist Ebrok Chen-Lung in 2014, while on a mission to get rid of Korean terrorists in China. The War zone ''TBA Traits When young, Varkon was brave, courageous, and helpful, but as he got older and suffered the loss of his brother and father, Varkon's spirit broke, but was quickly rebuilt when he formed ''The Vigilantes. ''He is old, gizzled, but tough, with lots of strength still inside. Varkon is trained in Martial Arts, shooting, piloting aircrafts, and was fast runner. He is extemely intelligent, being one of the smartest students in his grades, even was able to calculate the first 40 digits of Pi. Trivia *Varkon is named after one of Matoro58's MOCs on Custom BIONICLE Wiki, and even uses the same MOC. However, both of these characters aren't the same